Summer Weekend Getaway
by KateMB
Summary: Join Gus and Harley when he takes her to some place secluded for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Weekend Getaway Part 1**

The sun rose brightly, shining down on the two lovers wrapped in a sweet embrace. They lie still in their soft, warm bed, resting peacefully under the sheets, their breathing being of one rhythm, their hearts beating slowly yet steadily. The sun does not disrupt the lovers; nothing could ever disturb their calm slumber. It is too early for them to awake…

A few hours later, Harley stirs slightly and slowly opens her eyes, the bright sun blinding her until she adjusts. She looks around the cluttered room of shredded clothes, removed pillows, and kicked-off blankets, smiling, thinking about what occurred the night before. She does not wake up her lover; she simply looks up at him and smiles. She manages to sit up without bothering him, her eyes never leaving him, and she thinks to herself, "_My goodness, he's so gorgeous. And he's so peaceful when he's sleeping. But he's also very sexy…_" She laughs lightly to herself at his tousled hair before leaning down and brushing her lips softly against his cheek. She slowly, carefully eases herself on top of him straddling his waist, her folded arms resting gently on his chest. She leans down again, her face inches away from his, looking at him with much desire in her eyes. She plants a very soft kiss on his jaw and leans over to his ear.

She says softly, "Gus…time to get up, baby." She runs a finger up his side as she licks his ear lightly with the tip of her tongue.

"Mmmm…" Gus stirs, slowly opening his eyes to see Harley sitting up and looking at him. He gives a smirk and stares at her beautiful naked body. He eyes her breasts and licks his lips. Then he takes notice of the way she's sitting on him. She feels him harden beneath her, which really turns her on. "Whoa, baby," she says under her breath after exhaling deeply. They lock eyes again, and she leans down to his face. Her arms go around his neck loosely.

Gus's hands rest on her lower back. "Good morn" Harley cuts him off with a steamy kiss, causing him to moan. "What a wake-up call," he says, somewhat breathlessly.

"I woke up, watched you sleep, and thought about how sexy you look," Harley says before running her tongue over his lips. She looks him straight in the eye. "I needed to wake you up. I just couldn't resist." She sits up again and stares down. "I'm really glad you're awake…just look at you. All you have to do is look at me and you're so aroused…how naughty…"

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty," Gus says, making her look up and smile sexily.

Harley bends down again, planting passionate kisses all over his neck and uttering, "Gus, I want you so bad…how about a hot shower?" She starts licking his neck.

"Oh…yes…definitely. I love showers," Gus says, arching his eyebrows.

Harley looks at him and chuckles before getting up quickly and rushing off to the bathroom, leaving Gus stunned and quite lonely. He gradually climbs out of bed and finds her already in the shower. He grins and knocks on the shower door.

Harley grins and says loudly, "Who is it?"

Gus smiles hugely at her teasing. "It's the naughty guy you want so bad."

She opens the door and says, "Get your sexy ass in here!" She quickly reaches out and grabs his butt, giving one cheek a good squeeze, while laughing vigorously, causing Gus to moan enthusiastically, and she pulls her hand away.

"Whatever you want…I am all yours, Coop." He steps in, shutting the door behind him. "Whoa, the water's hot." Harley pushes him hard against the wall, holding him there with her lower body and kissing him hungrily. "Mmm…but you're much hotter." His hands run slowly down her back, both him & the water making her body boil. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her upper body against his, causing him to moan. They continue kissing as the water streams down their flaming bodies. "Mm. Mmm. Mmmm," Harley moans, her guy kissing her like he never has before. Gus moans again, causing Harley to pick up the wild pace as her hands move down his chest and rubs his waist. Oh, God, her mouth feels so good mingling with his. The taste of her tongue against his…so insatiable….

What a great morning this is!

Harley's hands run up Gus's thighs, and her mouth breaks away from his, leaving him wanting more of her scorching kisses. "Oh, Harley," Gus groans as her hands travel up to his manhood. She feels him ready for her, which she likes very much. She gives him an intense massage, causing him to moan & groan uncontrollably.

"Yeah? You like that, babe? Talk to me," Harley says, smiling seductively.

"Oh, Harley, yes," Gus moans out, "I like that. I like that so much, baby. Uhhh!" He arches into her hand before she pulls it away. "You drive me wild," he says before pulling her into a deep, hard kiss.

"Mmm," Harley moans and breaks the kiss. "Don't you do that, naughty guy of mine. It's _my_ job to kiss _you_."

"Ohhh…Have I been naughty?" He arches his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, you have. You woke up and checked me out, and that got you all hard…that's pretty naughty, babe," she says, rubbing his sexy, muscular arms and leaning in to lick his neck.

"Ohh…mmm…you have such a dirty mouth," Gus says, loving the feel of her wet tongue pressing against his skin.

"Yeah, and you like it," Harley says into his neck before planting kisses all over it. Her fingers run through his hair as she kisses up to his cheek and across to his partially opened mouth.

The water continues to pour down on their sweltering bodies, and steam rises from all that heat, fogging up the bathroom mirror & windows. The kiss lingers on and on until they are too breathless to continue. They look in to each other's eyes while their breathing becomes (slightly) normal again.

"Harley…" Mmm, she loves it when he says her name. "Gus…lift me up, baby," she says, wanting and needing his body to be one with hers.

He pushes them away from the wall and lifts her up, holding onto her hips as she wraps her legs around his back. Her arms go around him immediately, and he slams her against the wall, pushing his mouth very hard against hers, causing her to moan loudly. She feels his hard manhood so close to where she wants it to be, so close to entering her.

"Mmm," Harley breaks the kiss, "Gus…please…" She craves him so bad! He's driving her crazy…

"Please what?" Gus grins; he always enjoys teasing her. His hand slides down her body to her warm, wet center, rubbing her fast in an insatiable rhythm, driving her even more up the wall as the water continues pouring down on them.

"Gus! You know what I want," Harley exclaims as she holds onto his shoulders tightly. Gus thrusts a finger into her, causing her to gasp. She starts breathing heavily and moves her hips somewhat franticly even though Gus tries to keep her still. Her breathing soon turns into moaning pants. "Harley, your sounds turn me on so much," Gus says, removing his hand from her center and placing it on her thigh, squeezing it gently. They share another kiss.

"Tell me what you want, Harley," Gus says a little out of breath. Harley looks Gus straight in the eye and whispers loudly, "Gus, I need you inside me now." She leans back against the wall, tilts her head up, and breathes deeply, waiting in anticipation for Gus to be inside her. Gus smiles, watching her, seeing how ready she is and how aroused she is. He knows how bad she wants him; he feels the same way about her. He needs her just as much as she needs him.

"Gus, PLEASE," Harley cries out, her sexual desire taking over her whole body.

Oh, God, if he doesn't have her now…

Gus holds on tightly to her, burying himself in her neck, and thrusts into her hard, causing them both to gasp. Harley grips onto his back as he pumps in & out of her, faster & faster. Passion fills their bodies entirely, everything around them becoming a blur. They move together in their sacred rhythm, moving towards ecstasy. Harley lets out a loud moan and falls into Gus's neck as his thrusts speed up.

"Gus…Gus." Her moans arouse Gus even more, and he pumps at such a record speed, causing her to cry out his name in pleasure. Her nails start digging into his back, and she falls against the wall fiercely. Still nuzzled in her neck, Gus takes the opportunity and sucks on her hungrily, causing Harley to moan again. He then makes his way up to her ear. "Say my name, baby," he murmurs, thrusting even harder into her, but slowing down a little.

"Gus, yes! Gus…" she calls out before starting to pant heavily, causing Gus to moan and say her name loudly. Oh, he loves being close to her like this. He loves that he's the guy who makes her feel this way, who is allowed to give her this kind of pleasure. She feels so good against him during sex. The way she holds onto him so tightly and OH, the way her body moves with his…he just can't get enough of her.

He speeds up again, moving as fast as he possibly can in the shower. Harley can't believe he can pump this hard, this good, but she loves and craves every second of it. She loves being with him like this; it's so incredible. And she loves that she's the woman who drives him wild, who can always turn him on. Oh, he feels so good moving inside her, giving her the sexual satisfaction she yearns for. She could never resist him, resist being sexually active with him…he's the best.

"Gus, YES! OH, YES," Harley shouts in response to his deep thrusts, spiraling out of control.

Gus kisses her cheek and yells out, "HARLEY! OH, HARLEY!" He kisses her lips quickly before her head falls to his shoulder. He feels her hot breath on him, sending warm, sexual rushes through his body. "Oh, Harley, come for me," he groans in her ear, "Come, baby, come."

She puts her head up as her muscles tighten around him. She's on the verge… "Gus…yes…OH, YES, I'm comin', baby!"

"OH, Harley! I'm so close, baby…" He continues pumping as hard & as fast as he can, bringing satisfaction to both of them.

They let go, and climax hits them so intensely! "GUS! YES!" Her juices spill around him. "OH, HARLEY!" He explodes inside her. Their breathing is erratic as they hold onto each other and Gus remains inside of her.

Soon, Gus sets Harley down, but they keep their arms around one another, feeling the now cold water pouring down, putting their fire out. Resting against the wall, their breathing slows to normal. They remain silent as Gus goes to turn off the water.

They get out of the shower, and Gus grabs a towel to dry Harley off. He kneels down and starts at her ankles, going up her legs, giving her a wonderful, sensual massage. Harley looks down at him, smiling, and he smiles back. He moves over her knees and starts drying her thighs. He takes extra time with them, loving how they feel through the towel, making Harley have to grip his shoulders and close her eyes. He stands up, and his hands move the towel slowly over her butt, causing her to moan. He rubs her back before wrapping the towel around her, and she opens her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I liked that," Harley says with a huge grin.

Gus smiles back before grabbing another towel and drying himself off. "You don't want me to return the favor," Harley asks. "Next time," Gus replies, giving her a wink. Once finished, he wraps the towel around his waist and goes to Harley, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and causing her to laugh.

Her arms go around him in return. "You are the best," she says lovingly, looking into his eyes. "Who? Me?" Gus smiles hugely at her. Harley giggles and says, "Yes! You."

"That was a damn good shower," Gus says, and Harley nods, "Mmhmm." "But we have to get dressed." He turns to go into the bedroom, leaving Harley puzzled. "It's our day off. We have the whole house to ourselves for the whole weekend. Why the hell do we have to get dressed," she says, following Gus into the bedroom, holding onto her towel.

She watches Gus grab some clothes and start to dress. "Because we're going somewhere today," he answers and looks up at her, "I'm taking you somewhere for the weekend."

Harley smiles. "Oh! Where?"

Gus laughs and continues getting dressed. "I had a feeling you'd ask that. I can't tell you where because it's a surprise. And don't even try to get me to spill, ok? I know your tricks, girl." Harley's mouth opens in fake shock before she starts getting dressed herself. "We're not going anywhere fancy, are we?" "Definitely not," Gus responds, standing up and putting a t-shirt on, "It's someplace secluded."

"I like the sound of that," Harley says, dressing quickly and moving over to Gus, throwing her arms around his neck.

Gus grins, his hands sliding down her back and his fingers slipping into her back jeans pockets.

Harley smiles back. "So that means that I really don't have to bring any clothes at all, right?" She laughs. "I guess so. 'Cause all you really need is underneath your clothes," Gus replies, kissing her cheek and ear.

"Mmm…BUT, I will pack some anyway, and," she says, leaning into his ear, "some of them will be very sexy outfits to wear just for you." "Ohhhh…you're tempting me," Gus says, warning her to stop, but he really doesn't want her to.

"Mmm, and you'd love for me to continue…but we can't." She pulls back and pushes him away so that they aren't touching. Then she takes his hand and starts leading him out the door. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" "Let me think," Gus replies walking down the hall with her.

They end up downstairs in the kitchen, and Gus makes the coffee. "How about your famous scrambled eggs with some bacon," he suggests. "Mm, good choice, hon." Even though she's not the best of cooks, she does make a mean scrambled eggs, which Gus loves. And the bacon just adds to the scrumptious delight.

Once ready, Gus prepares the table, and they sit down at the kitchen table next to each other to enjoy their meal. They drink orange juice, as well as their coffee. They begin eating in peaceful silence, both of them very hungry & thirsty, with the occasional glance & smile at each other.

Soon, an idea pops up in Harley's mind, and she just can't resist doing it. She uncrosses her legs, and her bare foot starts rubbing against Gus's foot & the bottom of his leg, going slightly under his jeans, causing Gus to smile.

"If you're trying to get me to tell you anything more about where I'm taking you," Gus says without looking at her, "it's not going to work."

"No, that's not what I'm doing at all," Harley replies, grinning, "I'm just playing…" She leans over and kisses his cheek before returning to her meal.

For a moment, Gus continues letting her play, but then he starts playing back, making Harley's face light up. He rubs his foot against hers lovingly for a while, but soon, they end up wrestling, causing them to lose their focus on their breakfast. They're laughing and smiling so much that they're in a good-natured competition with one another.

"Ok, ok! Stop! Stop," Harley exclaims in the midst of laughter.

"Not until I do this," Gus replies, and he overpowers her foot by slamming his foot on top of it, leaving Harley in a state of surprise.

"You son of a- I'm so gonna get you for that," Harley declares, smiling.

"I expect you to," Gus says, giving her a quick kiss, leaning against his chair, and eating his last strip of bacon.

They resume their eating, and Harley notices when he has one last forkful of eggs left. She leans towards him with her fork in hand and takes that last forkful, causing Gus to exclaim, "Hey!" She smiles at him and holds the eggs out for him to eat, which he does. In return, he takes his fork and feeds her the last portion of eggs on her plate, making her smile sweetly while she eats. Then she eats her last bacon strip and finishes her juice before standing and clearing the table. They finish their coffee together before rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Will we be eating lunch here? 'Cause if not, then we better run the dishwasher," Harley says.

"I didn't plan on it," Gus replies, leaning against the counter.

"Ok, good enough answer for me," Harley says, preparing the washer and setting it to run. "What now?"

"Now, we have to pack," Gus says, reaching out to her and lifting her up over his shoulders, causing her to shriek. She continues laughing and shrieking as he runs out of the kitchen, holding onto her tightly, heading to the stairs. Walking upstairs, he turns his head, kissing her waist, while he pats her bottom. Harley smiles and laughs as he continues doing that all the way to their bedroom, where he sets her down. Harley kisses him and says happily, "You're so much fun." "Yeah…you say that now," Gus replies, smirking at her. Smiling back, Harley runs a hand lightly over his stubble and states "Lets get packing!"

They pack two bags and a cooler. Gus watches Harley packing those "sexy outfits" that she spoke of earlier, causing him to smile. "You won't be wearing those for long," he says. Harley giggles and says, "I know." Gus then packs his swimsuit and informs Harley to do the same.

They pack clothes, hygiene items, candles, CDs, food, a bottle of Ouzo, and any other things they'd need or want that I didn't think of. Afterwards, they head downstairs, grab their keys, lock up the house, and pack up Gus's car.

"All right," Gus says, starting up the car, "Here we go."

Harley smiles and kicks off her sandals. "Whoo-hoo! So, where are we going?"

Gus chuckles, pulling out the driveway. "I don't think so, babe. It's a surprise. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Harley laughs. "But, why is it a surprise?" She laughs again.

Gus smiles and laughs at her. "Because I love surprising my beautiful, adorable fiancée."

"Aww, you're so sweet." She puts an arm around him and kisses his cheek. "So you really won't tell me where we're going?"

Gus continues smiling. "No. Not a chance."

Her other hand runs down his chest and over his waist. She rubs his upper thigh while kissing his ear. "Are you sure?"

"_Man, she's good! She can be very persuasive. Oh, God…it would be so easy to give into her, but this time I must resist._" He stops her hand and says, "That's not going to work. I'm very sure."

Harley kisses his cheek again before pulling away and sitting back in her seat. "_He resisted me. I bet that took some effort._" She folds her arms and looks over at Gus. "So…you think I'm adorable?" "Definitely," Gus replies. Harley smiles, and they remain fairly quiet for the next half-hour.

"So, how long is this drive anyway," Harley asks, staring ahead.

"About another 45 minutes," Gus replies, focusing on driving.

"Damn. I guess I should have brought a book to read or something," she says, wondering how she will survive the rest of the road trip.

Gus looks at her briefly and smiles. "What, I can't entertain you myself?" He puts the radio on and finds a song he knew Harley loved: "The Way" by Clay Aiken. Then he reaches over and sets a hand on her thigh.

Harley grins hugely and exclaims, "I love this song!"

"I know, babe," he says, smiling. He gives her thigh a little squeeze, causing her to jump. "Hey, you know what? We could, like, play car bingo or something, some kind of game."

"And you can play while driving?" She laughs.

"Good point. Maybe I should just focus on driving. Any game we play could get out of control, you know?"

"Yes…we tend to be competitive, don't we?" She laughs again.

"And playful," Gus adds, squeezing her thigh again, getting a little shriek out of her. He removes his hand, causing her to look over and give a small pout. He looks over and chuckles. "Don't be pouting, baby. My hands will be all over you soon enough."

"Oh, goody!" Harley claps her hands and laughs, making Gus laugh back at her.

They are quiet again as Harley enjoys the rest of her favorite song. They spend the rest of their drive talking, teasing each other, and listening to music. Basically, they have a good time together, proving that a long car ride could never be boring.

Getting closer and closer to their destination…Gus pulls off the highway and ends up driving on a quite deserted dirt road in the middle of fields and wooded areas with only a few driveways here and there.

"Why do I get the feeling we're almost there," Harley asks excitedly, looking out the window at the few sights that are there.

"Be patient, Coop," Gus says, knowing fully well that they were almost at their destination.

Suddenly, Gus pulls into a long, rocky driveway surrounded by trees and stops the car. "Obviously this leads to our destination," he says, "but it's a surprise." He pulls out a blindfold, reaches over, and ties it around Harley, shielding her eyes. "Gus…" She shakes her head, smiling. Gus drives on ahead down the stoned driveway, heading farther and farther into the woods.

Before long, Gus pulls up to a beautiful, one-floor, stone house. Without a garage, the driveway runs up towards the right side, stopping a few feet in front of the house, the steps winding up to the house with stones along them starting a few inches beside it. The house sits on a hill as well as the huge backyard with a white fence around it, shielding it from the wooded, downhill slopes. Trees continue surrounding the house, leaving a lovely little font yard, but no way to get to the backyard. Red & white tulips and daffodils are planted on the other side of the steps and along the rest of the house. The house itself is relatively small with low-ceiling sections on each side of the main, slightly higher-ceiling part; there is no porch.

Harley becomes excited when Gus stops the car and turns the engine off. "Are we there?"

Gus smiles at and answers, "Yes, we're here. Let me help you out…" He puts his keys in his jean pocket and steps out of the car, walking over to Harley's side and opening her door.

Harley slips her sandals back on and swings her legs out of the car. Gus grabs her hands, pulling her to her feet and away from the car, shutting the door behind her. He stands behind her, places his hands on her shoulders, and walks her to his side of the car, but a few inches from it. She stands at a perfect angle to see the house, and Gus removes the blindfold.

Harley gasps and eyes the house with an open smile. "Gus…what is this place? Is it ours?"

"It is for the weekend," Gus says, placing a kiss on her cheek. He opens the car door to get their bags and the cooler from the backseat.

"Seriously, Gus…how?" She's so astonished by this house; she wonders how it can be theirs for even a day.

"And old detective friend of mine owns this house. He and his family use to come here a couple times over the summer, but now that his kids are grown and living on their own… He and his wife still come here sometimes, but he usually lends it to friends and family members for however long they want," Gus explains, turning back to Harley, "What do you think?"

Harley turns around, smiling. "I love it," she says, jumping into his arms and kissing him, "Thank you."

"Wait till you see the backyard," Gus replies.

Harley looks at him excitedly. "Yeah?"

Still holding her, he grins and says, "There's a pool and a big patio with one of those nice, long swings. You know? And it's completely private."

"A pool! Sounds fun…I can't wait!" She kisses him again before he sets her down, and she helps him with their belongings.

Standing at the font door & holding their things, Gus pulls out the house key, unlocking & opening the door and walking into the house with Harley right behind him…

Directly to their left is a small bathroom, and to their right is a coat closet. With it being summer and all, Gus & Harley don't have any jackets. Going through the wide hallway, they pass the arcade room (TV, pool table, and air hockey table included) and the main bedroom (complete with a connecting bathroom). They reach the main living area, which mesmerizes Harley. A cozy little kitchen lies to the left, and the living room to the right with a dining table slightly between them. Directly at the back wall lies the door out to the patio.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great weekend," Harley says before taking their bags into the bedroom as Gus unloads the cooler.

Gus & Harley get settled into the house, looking around at everything and unpacking their stuff. (At some point, they also kick their shoes off by the patio door.) Harley loves it all, and Gus is happy that she's happy.

"Wow," Harley says, standing at the doorway of the arcade room.

"Yeah, looks like fun, huh," Gus says, standing behind her.

"Yeah, especially the pool table." She turns around, wrapping her arms around Gus's neck. "Show me the patio and the pool."

Gus grins. "Ok, ok. I guess you've waited long enough for that." He kisses her and lifts her up, carrying her to the back door. He sets her down and follows her out the door and down the few steps outside.

Harley gasps and exclaims, "Gus…this is wonderful!"

To the right is an elegant round table with chairs and a lovely flowerbed in front on a stonewall. On the left is a long, comfortable swing with nothing in front but the opening into the backyard. Directly ahead, past the very few feet of cement are huge, round stone steps making a pathway to the pool. And on ahead past the pool is a gorgeous garden. There are no trees here, so there's plenty of room for sunshine.

Harley takes Gus's hand, and together, they head to the pool.

Standing near the edge, Harley takes a look all around. "Gus, did you notice the shape? It's a heart!"

"Yeah, and did you notice what's at the top?"

Harley looks and gasps again. "Oh my God! It's a hot tub!" She turns and leaps into Gus's arms. "Gus, this is incredible. This is the most beautiful place I've ever been."

"I can't take the credit," Gus replies modestly.

"True, but I can give you credit for bringing me here." She plants a huge kiss on his lips, which Gus responds to urgently.

The kiss ends breathlessly, and Harley says, "So, we are completely alone."

"Yes, we are, Coop. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I'm starving. And since it's so nice out, why don't we have a picnic?" She grins and kisses him sweetly.

Gus smiles. "That's a fine idea. And you know what? I checked the weather, and it's suppose to be sunny & very warm the whole weekend."

"Excellent, sweetie." She kisses him again before he sets her down. "Lets go get lunch…"

They prepare some sandwiches and break out a bag of Ruffles plain chips. They decide on beer for drinks, but only one bottle each. It's too early for them to get drunk; they're not ready for that yet.

"We didn't bring a basket," Gus says.

"That's ok. We'll just use that other, littler cooler we packed for the beer and sandwiches. You can carry that while I get the chips and blanket," Harley responds.

"Works for me," Gus says, filling up the cooler and then heading outside with her.

"This has to be the most perfect day," Harley says, relaxing in Gus's arms after they finish eating.

Their picnic is set up right in the sunshine in front of the swing side of the patio.

Gus kisses her cheek and replies, "Yeah, and it's supposed to be warmer tomorrow, so we can go swimming…"

Harley grins hugely. "Ok, and tonight we can use the hot tub."

"Yeah, babe, that sounds good. What do you want to do right now," Gus wonders.

"Let me clean up and I'll be right back," Harley answers, getting up, grabbing the cooler & chips, and rushing inside.

She returns to find Gus lying down in his stomach with his head resting on his crossed arms. She smiles at this sight and quietly kneels down, slipping on top of him, straddling his waist, and causing him to smile and say, "You're back."

"Mmhm," Harley responds, placing her hands on Gus's shoulders and proceeding to give him a massage. She rubs them thoroughly before moving down to his back.

"Mmmm…that feels good, Harley." He always loves getting a massage from her.

Harley rubs all of his back before sliding her hands under his shirt, continuing to rub him even more.

"You're really good with your hands, babe," Gus murmurs. He loves her hands on his bare skin.

Harley leans down and plants kisses on the back of his neck, sending shivers all through Gus's body and making him breathe deeply. She then slides off of him and leans down to his lower back, lifting up his shirt and placing deep, tongue-involved kisses on his smooth skin. Gus smiles and says, "Mmm, I like that."

Harley sits up and moves to lie completely on top of him. She kisses his ear and exclaims, "You like everything!"

"Yeah, I do," Gus says, reaching around and grabbing her butt, causing her to laugh loudly. He holds onto her as he sits up. He then lets go, and she falls to the ground, laughing to whole time. He turns around, facing her, and pulls her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you for the back rub," Gus says softly.

"Anytime, sweetie," Harley replies, smiling, "I love touching and rubbing your back."

"I'm glad you do," Gus says, "So what would you like to do, Coop?"

Harley pretends to think about her answer before responding, "I want…to be with you." She kisses him gently, but the kiss soon becomes very passionate. "Mmmm…Gus…" She wraps her arms around his neck.

Gus slides his hands up her back under her shirt. Her rubs her back for a while as they kiss hungrily, causing Harley to moan. His hands tug at her bra strap before unhooking it.

"Mmm!" Harley stops the kiss and says breathlessly, "Completely secluded, right?"

"Right," Gus replies, his hands moving around to her breasts under her bra.

"Gus…yes!" She kisses him fast and urgently, moaning uncontrollably, her tongue entering his mouth almost immediately.

The sun's rays and their physical contact with each other heats them up extensively…fire starts burning through their bodies, passion brews heavily. They cannot resist one another any longer. This flaming passion they have must be released. Oh God, if they don't have each other now…

They break away for Gus to swiftly pull her tank top over her head and to remove her bra. Then he strips off his shirt, much to Harley's delight, and jerks Harley back against him. They kiss instantly and fall back on the blanket.

Harley holds Gus back and laughs. "We should put sunscreen on 'cause by the looks of it, that sun is staying out."

"Or we could go inside," Gus suggests, "If you're really worried about getting burned."

"You don't feel like putting sunscreen on, do ya?" She smiles, knowing that he never likes putting sunscreen on.

Gus leans down to her ear and says softly, "You've got me too turned on to even think about sunscreen." He kisses her ear.

"Ohh…is that so?" She grins and places one hand firmly on his back while the other grasps his butt. She pulls him tightly against her, his manhood hard on her body, which makes her grin even more.

"Well there's your proof, babe," Gus says, winking at her.

"Yeah…and I like it!" She kisses him quickly yet urgently.

"You like everything. Mmm…you know what? I think that you liking it makes you kind of naughty…"

"Really? Well then you better punish me, Aitoro," she says very seductively, arching her eyebrows quickly.

"I most certainly will. Do you wanna go inside," Gus asks, sitting up and straddling her waist.

"If we go inside, can we…um…well…can you…um…can you punish me anywhere in the house?" She arches her eyebrows again and smiles.

Gus's face lights up, and he leans back down to her, saying, "Sure, babe, anywhere you want." He plants a sweet kiss on her lips before getting up and pulling her to her feet.

He pulls her close and lifts her up, his arms holding her strongly, and she wraps her arms & legs around his back in return. "Mmm, you feel really good, Harley," Gus says, loving the way she feels in his arms. Harley snuggles against him, her head resting between his neck and shoulder. "So do you," she says, smiling. He carries her through the yard & patio and inside the house, kissing her shoulder & arm along the way…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Weekend Getaway Part 2**

Gus holds his girl tightly in his strong arms, carrying her into the secluded house with the patio door shutting behind them. After setting her down gently, he quickly grabs her and brings her into a huge passionate kiss, their desire for each other surfacing through their mouths. "Mmmm," he moans, his fingers running up her bare back and then rummaging through her soft, blonde hair wildly. Harley, wanting more of him, moans, "Mmm, mmm, mmmm…" She slows down their kiss but kisses him more deeply, her hands resting on his face. She runs her fingers to their active mouths, feeling their wonderful kiss as they both moan deeply. The kiss begins intensifying again, and she moves her hands to his neck.

A few moments later, Gus ends the kiss breathlessly and asks, "Where, baby?"

"Anywhere…just take me," Harley answers softly and seductively, staring deep into his eyes, "I need you." Her hands go around his waist and up his back, pulling him into a fiery kiss, her tongue entering his mouth almost immediately, causing Gus to moan loudly.

His fingers continue roaming through her hair while his tongue wrestles with hers. His hands slide down her back and over her hips, lifting her up again, causing her to let out a brief loud moan and wrap her arms around his neck. "Mmm, mmm," she moans longer before the kiss gradually ends. "You've gotten me so hot, baby," she says breathlessly, looking back & forth at his eyes and his lips. She kisses his cheek as he carries her to the kitchen counter, setting her down and placing his hands on her thighs. "How about some ice cream, Coop," he asks, giving her a sexy smirk.

Harley, slightly puzzled, replies, "Right now? After all that kissing?"

Gus smiles, nods, and says, "I'm thinking about much fun ice cream could be. And you did say you were hot…"

She laughs, kisses him, and responds, "Mmm! You come up with great thoughts, Gus." She starts grinning enormously.

He smiles sexily, leans in closely, and says, "Well, because of you, I tend to think those kinds of thoughts."

Harley grins and decides to be a little flirty… "Really…and how is that?" Her hands slide up his neck & over his jaw and strokes his stubble.

"Because you are so sexy and you bring out the sexual side of me. So with you, I can't help but think naughty thoughts," he answers in that low, sexy voice of his, which makes Harley melt. He plants kisses on her cheek and neck, causing her to giggle and say his name.

When he pulls back, he says, "Now how about that ice cream," and arches his eyebrows. He walks around the counter to the fridge, pulls the carton of French vanilla ice cream out of the freezer & one spoon out of a drawer. Going back to her, he holds out both items while smiling very micheviously. She smiles back and never takes her eyes off his actions… He sets the carton down and tears off the lid. He takes a small spoonful and holds it out to her. She smiles, eats it happily, and says, "That's pretty good."

"I know how to make it better," Gus whispers while looking into her eyes. He takes a huge spoonful into his mouth and immediately kisses her, their mouths opening very widely so that they can share the ice cream.

"Mmm…mmmm," Harley moans, loving the way she tastes him and the ice cream at the same time.

After swallowing all the ice cream and getting enough of each other, they break way… "Wow," Harley exclaims slightly out of breath. "I told you I could make it better," Gus says after catching his breath. Harley nods silently, feeling dazed from their kiss. He watches her, smiling at how he affected her with that kiss. She locks eyes with him and asks, "You have any more ways to make the ice cream better, Aitoro?"

Gus chuckles lightly and says into her ear, "You already know the answer to that, Coop." He kisses her ear, making her smile, before pulling back and grabbing half a spoonful. She watches as he lets it slip to her shoulder, which causes her to yelp at the coldness. He grins sexily, leaning down and licking the ice cream off slowly & thoroughly, making her moan seductively. "Ohhh, baby," she sighs, "Your tongue feels really good…"

Her comment fuels Gus even more as he finishes his licking and places open-mouth kisses up to her beautiful neck. He sets a hand on the other side of her neck while he sucks on the left side, causing her to groan rowdily. His mouth soon lands on hers in a sweet, loving kiss.

He pulls away, setting the spoon in the carton and lifting her into his arms and holding her tightly, her legs wrapping around his back in response. "I'd like to move this to the couch, babe," he says softly, "Grab the carton." Once she's grasping it safely, he carries her into the living room to the couch and sets her down in front of it. He sits down, pulling her onto his comfortable lap.

He wraps an arm around her waist, his fingers caressing her skin lightly. She holds the carton firmly between her legs and takes a spoonful out, bringing in to her mouth. "Yummy," she exclaims after swallowing the ice cream. "French vanilla really is the best flavor." She seizes another small spoonful, holding it out to Gus, who takes it in his mouth with his eyes never leaving hers. And as he devours it, he leans in and blows on her neck before planting kisses there. Grinning Harley yells, "That's cold!"

Gus pulls back, smirking, and steals the spoon from her, reaching for another bite. He lets it fall onto her arm and tilts his head down to lick it up, getting a tang of her smooth skin at the same time. Afterwards, he kisses up to her mouth and says softly, "Mmm…you taste so good, babe."

"What about the ice cream," Harley asks flirtatiously, her eyes shining with delight.

"That's good too," Gus answers, "But not nearly as good as you." He kisses her as his hand slides up to the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Breaking it, he suggests, "Why don't you lie down?" A very flirty smile creeps upon Harley's face while she looks him straight in the eyes. They maneuver themselves so that she is lying on her back with him hovering above her, the ice cream within reach.

With a sexy grin on his face, Gus dips the cool spoon in and lets the ice cream fall above her breasts. His head plummets down, his mouth making sweet contact with the ice cream and her skin. Harley tilts her head up and closes her eyes, basking in the feel of his wonderful lips & tongue removing the ice cream and having another smile spreading on her face.

Once finished, Gus kisses his way up to her neck, teasing her with his tongue, causing her to sigh blissfully. He lifts his head up while hers tilts down, their eyes locking again. "More," he asks. "Yes," she whispers.

Gus reaches for another spoonful of ice cream. Harley watches intently as some falls on one breast and the rest lands on her other breast. She continues gazing as he begins his assault on her…not only does he slowly lick ice cream off but he also takes time to suck on each one quite thoroughly, making her rosy nipples hard by the flicking of his wet tongue, causing her to groan.

Stopping and looking up at her, Gus says, "You like that, baby?"

Harley laughs sexily and replies, "You know I do, sweetie."

"I think I've had enough ice cream for now," Gus says before kissing the spot right between her breasts and sitting up.

Harley says, "Well, I haven't," before smiling at him sweetly and sitting up. "Give me the carton & the spoon and lie down on your stomach. I promise you'll enjoy every second of what I'm going to do to you."

Gus grins, handing over the items, and she stands up while he lies on his stomach and crosses his arms, tilting his head to the side and resting it on them. Harley smiles to herself as she straddles his butt and takes a small spoonful of ice cream, letting it fall over his tattoo, causing him to moan softly. She leans down and proceeds to lap it up sensually, attempting to trace his tattoo afterwards. She holds the carton firmly as she moves up to his ear and says, "You liked that, didn't you?"

Gus, feeling so peaceful and melting into her seduction, can only murmur, "Mmmhmm."

Harley whispers, "I thought so," kisses his ear, and sits back up to grab half a spoonful. It descends to the middle of his back right on his spine. She leans down as far as she can to his lower back, and lets her tongue run up his spine, licking the ice cream off as she goes and traveling up to his sexy neck, where she deposits sexy kisses all over. She sits up and moves off of him, clutching the carton. "Turn over, baby," she tells him.

Gus does as he's told, wanting to know what else she plans to do, and lays his hands above his head. She straddles his waist, and he reaches to hold onto her waist, his fingertips piercing her skin lightly.

Harley licks the spoon clean before dropping it on the floor. She arches her eyebrows and dips two fingers into the carton, bringing some ice cream and spreading as much of it as she can across his upper chest. She then slowly slides her fingers into his mouth, letting him lick them clean. He takes his time, loving the taste of her fingers much more than the ice cream itself, causing Harley to grin.

She pulls her fingers out quickly and runs it along his cheek before leaning down and running her sexy wet tongue all over his chest, removing the ice cream in the process and causing Gus to moan her name as he watches her.

Once finished, Harley sits up and catches her breath. "You taste really good, honey," she whispers, smiling sexily. She gets up, taking the carton & spoon back to the kitchen, and quickly returns to Gus, hopping on top of him & straddling his thighs. "Next time we should use chocolate syrup," she says, arching her eyebrows and laughing seductively.

"We have Hershey's," Gus replies smiling, arching his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mmmm, we do," she says seductively, leaning down to kiss his mouth and neck. "But I don't want that right now…" She continues her assault on his neck, sucking on it and marking both sides with her teeth, making him groan her name loudly. She kisses up to his ear, nibbling on it tenderly. "I want you," she purrs, and she feels him grow very hard against her, causing her to moan. She kisses his ear, sits up, and looks down at the huge bulge in his jeans, grinning. She reaches down to unbutton his jeans and slowly pull the zipper down, her hand brushing up against his hardness.

Gus, who has been smirking the whole time, says softly, "You like what's down there, Harley?"

Harley simply looks up at him, still grinning, and laughs seductively. She runs her fingers along the bulge through the thin fabric of his black briefs before wrapping her arms around his neck, settling on top of him, and placing sweet kisses on his lips. Gus runs a hand up her back as his other hand grasps the back of her neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm…mmm," Harley moans, responding to the kiss and feeling his tongue slip between her lips into her welcoming mouth. They both moan when their tongues meets, mingling slowly at first, but then with much more urgency. She pulls her body away slightly without breaking the kiss; her hands run down his arms, pulling them off of her. She grabs his wrists, pushing them above his head while her body presses against his.

Their fingers interlock as their kissing slows down, becoming very loving, and Harley's eyes flutter open to gaze into Gus's.

They sit up and rest their locked hands at their sides before Gus sets both hands on her face and pushes her hair behind her ear. He kisses her quickly and sets soft kisses on her neck. His lips travel to her ear before he pulls back and runs his nose along hers. "I want you too, babe," he admits in a whisper.

"I kinda figured that out already," Harley says softly, laughing while her hands drop to his briefs, feeling his huge desire for her, causing him to let out a low moan. Her hands slide up his chest and push him off of her. She then pushes him back down on the couch and says firmly, "These pants _have_ to go. I want you naked, Aitoro."

"Oooh, baby…I love it when you talk like that," Gus says, looking up at her and awaiting her next move.

Harley smiles _very_ seductively and looks at him with much desire in her eyes. Her hands travel up his thighs to the beginning of his jeans. He raises his hips so that she can pull them off him and throw them to the floor. Her hands slide up his legs, knees, and thighs slowly and tug at his briefs.

"These too," she says, grinning.

"Mmm, so eager," he replies.

She arches her eyebrows and puts an innocent look on her face as she slides his briefs off of him. She crawls back on top of him, smiling when her face is only inches from his.

Gus runs his hands up and down her back slowly and asks, "Do I get to undress you now?"

Harley giggles and responds, "Mmm…don't you know that when you're naked I want to be naked too?"

Gus's face lights up. "Mm, really?" His hands slip down her waist and around to her front, undoing her jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly as he kisses her softly.

"I love you," he says as he starts pushing her jeans down.

Harley smiles sweetly, caresses his stubble, and replies, "I love you, too."

Gus quickly grabs her and flips them over, his body now on top of hers. He kisses her before sitting up and pulling the jeans off her. She bends her knees, and he spreads his fingers around her leg, sliding up to her thigh, which he massages gently, causing her to moan softly. He smiles at her while massaging her other thigh. His fingers then slip up to her waist as his eyes wander over her body…

He fingers tug at the sides of her white thong as he exclaims, "Mmm…a G-string… I like it."

Harley blushes a little and replies, "I knew you would."

His fingers slip around her, feeling her soft rear. "I like it a lot."

She laughs lightly and says, "Gus…" She places her hands on his shoulders, pulls herself up, and says teasingly, "Why don't you rip it off me?" He grins, and she pulls herself up more, leaning in to his ear, whispering, "'Cause you know there's something better underneath." She licks his ear sensually, causing him to moan deeply. She kisses his cheek before lying back down, knowing he'll do what she suggested.

Gus hooks his fingers through the sides of her thong and slides it slowly up, over her knees, and down her smooth legs until it's off of her while she watches and smiles. He bends down and plants sweet kisses on the insides of her thighs. Starting at her stomach, he then kisses up her body, not missing an inch and paying special attention to her breasts, to which she moans and gasps greatly.

He settles on top of her, and they begin kissing ferociously, the heat in their bodies surfacing and their hands traveling all over each other's body…every place that's reachable.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmmm," Harley moans wildly when she feels Gus's tongue slide into her mouth and his manhood brushing up against her body. Her hands slide down his back to his sexy butt, squeezing it roughly and making him moan loudly.

Gus breaks away and plants hungry kisses on her neck before whispering in her ear, "How bad do you want it, baby?" He thrusts against her, causing her to groan, "OHH! You know how bad I want it!" He moans into her neck, loving the way she talks when she's highly aroused. And he wants to hear a lot more out of her…

He kisses her ear and says deeply & sexily, "Harley…honey…" He nips her earlobe, causing her to groan again, "Oh, baby…I love that."

"Mmm, really," he murmurs. His mouth lands back on her neck, sucking on it roughly before biting it hard, causing Harley to gasp sharply and open her eyes widely.

Gus presses his manhood against her tightly, making her grip his butt hard. "Gus! Gus," she whines, wanting and ready for him to enter her, "Come on, sweetie! You know what I want!"

Gus kisses across her neck to her other ear. "Tell me, baby," he whispers. His hands move to rub her thighs as he slowly slides two inches inside her.

"Gus," Harley whines again. She arches her hips, trying to get him much deeper in her, but he holds her down. "Gus! Don't torture me like this…"

Gus kisses her ear and says softly, "You know I love torturing you. But all you have to do is tell me what you want…" He tugs at her earlobe hard, causing her to groan.

Harley pulls Gus back, their faces dangerously close to one another. Her hands rest on his stubble, and her eyes gaze deeply into his, their desire very evident. She kisses him fully and says directly, "Gus… I need you… Inside me. Enter me all the way, baby."

Gus kisses her lips and cheeks. "Yes, Harley. That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he says right before thrusting into her completely, causing her to gasp and smile. She runs her hands up his back, pulling him much closer to her. His head falls to her neck as he begins moving in and out of her. It's slow at first, but Harley knows he'll speed up. "Ohhh, yes, yes, yes," she whispers into his ear as she starts moving with her hips with his, creating their wonderful rhythm. Her soft words make him increase his thrusts, going faster and deeper with each one. He kisses her neck and holds onto her even tighter than before as he begins breathing heavily.

"Gus! Yes, yes!" Harley loves the way they move together and how Gus feels inside her. "I love this… I love you..."

Gus pulls his head up, gazing into her eyes, and responds, "Ohh, baby… I feel…the same…way." He kisses her quickly, falls into her neck again, and speeds up even more…

"OH baby! Harder, Gus, harder," Harley cries out before planting kisses on his neck and tugging on his earlobe.

"Oh yeah? You like it rough?" He thrusts into her harder than his previous thrusts combined, causing her to scream over his shoulder, "YES! OH, YES!" Her hands slide down to his butt again, smacking both cheeks and grasping them tightly, causing him to moan enthusiastically and pump even faster. "Oh my God, you feel so good," she groans, "So good!"

Gus picks his head up, wanting to look at her beautiful face and watch her sweet reactions to their lovemaking. Their eyes lock for a few moments before he kisses her cheek and she begins panting heavily. "Harley… Look at me…" She does, making him smile. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," he whispers.

Harley wants to smile, but all she is able to do is whisper his name and keep panting. She runs her nails up his back, causing him to moan deeply. She wraps her legs over top of his, making him pump MUCH deeper into her. "Oh, yes, Gus!"

"Mmm, Harley… OH, Harley… DAMN, you feel good," Gus moans, pumping much harder and swifter, which makes her grasp loudly. "You like that, huh? You like it fast," he says, whispering loudly in her ear. He keeps moving more and more rapidly… "Yes! YES," she shrieks, "I love it fast, baby!"

Gus grins and works up the strength to speed up his thrusts as much as he can, causing her to cry out over & over again. "Ohhh, Harley," he says softly.

"Oh God…GUS," she shouts, "I'm getting so close!"

Gus's grin grows larger, and he says, "Oh yeah, baby… Come! Come for me, Harley!"

"OH, GUS! I wanna come… I wanna come," Harley says promptly in a high-pitched tone, "Make me come!" Her nails start digging into his back as they get closer and closer, causing him to moan loudly.

"Harley, Harley, Harley… I'm close too, honey," he says before putting his full concentration on her satisfaction. He keeps pumping in the insatiable ways that she likes it…

"Gus! Gus! GUS, OH YES! YES," Harley screams as orgasm hits her _hard_, and her nails dig _deep_ into his back.

"OH, Harley…Harley… OH, HARLEY," Gus cries out when he comes right after her, exploding inside her.

He collapses on top of her, his head on her shoulder and both of them out of breath & sweating immensely. "Wow," they say in unison. He slides out of her, and they lie in silence for several minutes as they catch their breath and their bodies calm down.

Harley begins stroking his back, smiles and whispers in his ear, "You are so amazing. It's no wonder why I love being with you this way."

Gus chuckles and replies, "You're amazing too, babe." He turns his head to kiss and nuzzle her neck. "I love being with you in every way." He kisses her neck again and sits up, pulling her with him. He looks into her eyes and says softly, "I love you so much." "Gus… I love you, too," she responds before they kiss tenderly and lovingly.

As they kiss, Gus gently falls backward against the other end of the couch. After the kiss, they smile at each other, and Harley settles down in Gus's arms, resting her head on his chest. Gus grabs the blanket off the top of the couch and covers them up with it.

Harley sighs contently and says, "This is such a wonderful day."

Gus kisses her temple and replies, "It's not over yet, sweet cheeks."

They both smile and start wondering the possibilities of the rest of the day, and before they know it, they are asleep, never letting go of one another.


End file.
